MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/17 January 2014
12:55 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:21 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 13:21 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 15:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:31 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:06 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 19:06 !peacekeeper 19:06 Peacekeeper online. All system nominal. Weapons hot. Mission: the safety and security of chat. 19:20 .. 19:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:24 Woo! 19:24 Hello. 19:24 I was planning on an idea, similar to Eugino's. 19:24 Create your own world. 19:24 And basically simulate its history. 19:24 Like, fantasty-modern-sci-fi 19:25 All of them. 19:25 I like that idea personally. 19:25 Be god. 19:25 Exactly. 19:26 I mean, my idea for my world would be called something like Valgard and it would be Nordic. 19:26 With a nation of trolls, elves, etc. 19:26 I had a similar idea for creating an animated series following the lives of a fictional king in a fictional island. 19:26 Fantasy, I suppose. 19:26 Yeah. 19:26 Also, you want the publication rights of MicroComic? 19:26 Yes. 19:27 Which season? 19:27 I don't mind. 19:28 You can have both if you like. 19:29 Yeah, why not. 19:29 But do you like the idea. 19:29 Would you create a world? 19:29 Like a planet? 19:30 Yes. 19:31 With mine, much of it will not be explored since they don't have the technology. 19:31 And you can choose to do what you want - create history pages, create nations and factions and generate wars. 19:31 There is a wiki about creating fictional planets already. 19:31 I know :P 19:31 I've got a planet called Sabora 19:31 I just thought just for us it'd be good. 19:31 It woild. 19:31 Oh, can I have a link. 19:31 (facepalm) 19:32 Would. 19:32 Can you give me the link to it 19:32 http://zenology.wikia.com/wiki/Sabora_%28Planet%29 19:32 Thanks 19:32 I want to create one 19:32 does it have to be aliens and stuff 19:32 You can create aliens, yes. 19:32 But do you have to. 19:33 Does it have to be sci-fi? 19:33 I suppose not. 19:33 No it doesn't. 19:33 And for the love of god... WHERE IS EVERYBODY? 19:33 Do you want us to make you a special comic. 19:34 I forgot to mention, you always get to choose what your microcomic nation looks like. 19:34 I know. 19:34 His features. 19:34 His gender. 19:34 His personality. 19:34 Ah, awesome. 19:34 Yeah, I'd like that. 19:35 But he'll always have this flag on his shirt. 19:35 *his flag 19:35 Of course. 19:35 Can he wear a viking helmet and have a beard. 19:35 That's all :p 19:35 I mean, I'd like him to be what you perceive Kasimovia to be. 19:36 Tbh, I have no idea how I perceive Kasimovia to be. 19:36 :P 19:36 I dunno 19:36 Neutral 19:36 ^_^ 19:37 Im gonna create my own world. 19:37 It's gonna have a country of men, elves, dwarves, trolls, etc. 19:37 All based on Norse mythology. 19:38 Divided by race. 19:38 I like that. 19:38 MicroComic's got trolls. 19:39 Racism. 19:39 :P 19:40 Harsh exists in the MicroComic Universe, he's a troll isn't he? 19:41 Do you want a special microcomic? 19:41 That Zenology is cool but too-scifiy. 19:41 Is there any where you create your own universe 19:42 I think you can do it in that wiki. 19:43 Have you got an idea of a microcomic? 19:43 No :/ 19:43 Sorry. 19:44 G2g 19:44 bai! 19:44 -!- Fallschirmjäger has left Special:Chat. 19:46 bye. 20:04 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:56 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 21:04 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 21:17 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:36 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 21:36 -!- Fallschirmjäger has left Special:Chat. 21:57 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 21:59 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 21:59 Seb <3 22:00 Hello. 22:01 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 22:01 MY FREIDNS AND HDSUHFUHUIPB FNAMIULY 22:01 HI 22:01 im hi 22:01 Hello. 22:01 jk 22:01 Howdy 22:01 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 22:02 Ello 22:02 ud dey m8 22:02 gud* 22:02 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 22:03 .. 22:10 !test 22:10 Fallschirmjäger: Hai! 22:12 !test 22:12 Costadinos: Hai! 22:12 my nigga 22:15 No. 22:18 -!- HolyLand has joined Special:Chat 22:24 -!- HolyLand has left Special:Chat. 22:25 -!- Jabir Empire has joined Special:Chat 22:25 -!- Jabir Empire has left Special:Chat. 22:26 -!- QwertyMals has joined Special:Chat 22:26 Hello! 22:26 !test 22:26 QwertyMals: Hai! 22:29 Hello. 22:29 -!- Jabir Empire has joined Special:Chat 22:30 Saluton miaj amikoj 22:30 !test 22:31 -!- Jabir Empire has left Special:Chat. 22:32 Hello. 22:32 Please speak English in chat. 22:34 -!- Jabir Empire has joined Special:Chat 22:35 Ok Seb. 22:35 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jabir_Empire/Apologise 22:37 Wait. 22:37 You're ban evading aren't you. 22:38 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 22:38 Hahloeh ^^ 22:38 I have explained on blog post. 22:38 -!- Jabir Empire was kicked from Special:Chat by Fallschirmjäger 22:38 -!- Jabir Empire has left Special:Chat. 22:38 ._. 22:38 Ok. Lol 22:48 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has joined Special:Chat 22:48 Hello Muchachos 22:49 Hello. 22:49 SEb! 22:49 He will not be coming back. 22:49 Yes? 22:49 Just saying your name :P 22:49 OK. 22:49 Who's not comin back 22:50 Jabir. 22:51 Who is Haghiri. 22:51 Ah 22:51 Bavk 22:51 Back 22:51 A real hag Haghiri is :P 22:51 He really doesn't understand "permaban" does he? 22:52 Grunkia 22:52 ? 22:52 Yes? 22:52 I know you don't care, but I am Alenia's official ambassador person for Japan o3o 22:52 and? 22:53 I'm scheduled to move to Nagoya in 2019, which is when we should have enough money to send me there 22:53 xP 22:53 Cool 22:53 But how is this related to me? :P 22:53 I don't live in Japan 22:53 That's why I said I know you don't care 22:53 LOl 22:53 nor do am I Japanese 22:53 Lol* 22:53 Oh 22:53 XD 22:55 Define yourself 22:55 Pacifist, In-between, Militarist 22:55 Militarist as in? 22:56 "Violence is normally the answer" 22:56 Or whatever 22:56 Ah 22:56 Pacifist 22:56 Pacifist. 22:56 In-betwen 22:56 I don't like war 22:56 But some things must be achieved by force 22:56 Such as for example 22:57 removing Hitler from power if he rises from the dead and makes an army of Nazi Zombies 22:57 Lolwut 22:57 Or taking a Timbit from a little 3 year old kid 22:57 :P 22:57 jk 22:58 Lel 22:58 So 22:58 I just heard about this 22:58 ? 22:58 Apparently at one point, the children in China took over China and imprisoned all of the adults. 22:58 .....What 22:58 XD 22:58 I'm so confused 22:58 lolwut 22:58 How does that 22:58 Happen 22:58 What 22:59 On Children Day(or whatever the fuck you call it) in Turkey, the children rise up and take over the government and run it for one day 22:59 Why 22:59 .........Why 22:59 It's what they do 22:59 So they take over the National Assembly 23:00 and run the country for a day 23:00 A looooot of damage can be done in a day 23:00 Lol 23:00 XD 23:00 More Coke please! 23:00 Btw 23:00 Bring us all the chocolate! 23:00 Japan is launching 23:00 ? 23:00 AN ORBITAL SPACE CANNON 23:00 :O 23:00 I'mseriousrightnow 23:00 *radio garbling* 23:01 *Today, we have been attacked at Pearl Harbor* 23:01 *By some unknown space lasers* 23:01 The cannon shoots bullets, not lasers 23:01 And it's made to shoot asteroids, not earth 23:01 *but reports say as they came down, they said "Hail Emperor" 23:01 XD 23:01 just kidding around 23:02 But actually do imagine space lasers shooting Earth 23:02 -!- QwertyMals has left Special:Chat. 23:02 *rapidfire* 23:02 Lasers are ineffective for destroying large areas 23:02 Lasers are only good for anti-tank situations 23:02 Except for laser balls (troll) 23:02 They explode into extremely tiny lasers 23:03 The best way to attack Earth from space is called "Kinetic Bombardment" 23:03 It involves launching giant metal rods from space 23:03 About 3 feet white and 12 feet long 23:03 XD 23:05 Define yourself: Capitalist, I hate both, Communism 23:05 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 23:05 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 23:05 I sort of know what capitalism is, but not quite. Could you explain it? xP 23:06 (Derp Derp) 23:06 :P 23:06 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 23:06 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 23:06 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capitalism 23:08 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 23:08 Capitalists normally prefer minimal government interference 23:08 As you might see with Conservatives 23:09 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has left Special:Chat. 23:21 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 23:21 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 23:27 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 23:27 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 23:28 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 23:32 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 23:32 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 23:40 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 23:45 -!- Fallschirmjäger has left Special:Chat. 2014 01 17